


We'll Go Down Swinging

by itsybitsybosmer (ItsyBitsyBosmer)



Series: We're Renegades [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mostly film-canon, Pre-Rogue One, Reader-Insert, a story about a girl and her droid... and a rebel but that's neither here nor there, but I incorporated bits and pieces of the Extended Universe, faking relationships, smuggling and other extreme sports, the one where I do something I never expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsyBitsyBosmer/pseuds/itsybitsybosmer
Summary: It's a job like any other.  Sort of.You don't remember signing up to get shot at though.





	1. This may be the droid you're looking for

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of the first part of something I though I would never write. Here go I into the strange world of reader-insert fic. God help me. No shipping (as yet), this bit is just meant to be a prologue of sorts. We'll see how far it goes.
> 
> Star Wars and all affiliated characters and story elements are property of their original owners. I claim only the reader character and the plot and am making no money from this story.

_Cloud City, Bespin, 8_ _BBY_  

 

It was a shock from your droid that finally roused you from your stupor and alerted you to the pounding on the cargo hatch of your ship.  Really _loud_ and insistent pounding that smashed its way through the haze of your hangover.  R2-J0D beeped before leaving the cabin to allow you to dress while he opened the door to whoever was knocking.  One of these days, you were going to have a talk with him about his eagerness to welcome random strangers aboard. 

 

A pair of customs officials in snappy uniforms marched into the hold as you shrugged into your jacket.  No time for the fresher, you were just going to have to take your chances and look exactly like the shabby Togruta scoundrel you were.  "Routine inspections," the first said, "Present your identification and shipping manifest." 

 

"Right," Cloud City wasn't under Imperial control (yet) but customs officers were the same everywhere from Coruscant to the Outer Rim.  You made a show of dragging yourself across the hold to dig out your documentation, shoving aside dirty clothes and empty bottles until you came out with a holopad. 

 

"It says here you're carrying a load of spices from Kessel?" The second pored over your records. 

 

"I was, dropped it off with a supplier on Level Thirty.  It was all above board, I can show you the invoice including the taxes charged," you confirmed, fidgeting slightly as the officers hummed and frowned, "I'm picking up a shipment of Tibanna gas to take on to Hosnian Prime." 

 

"Are you piloting this ship on your own?" The second asked as the first started to walk the ship, searching for tell-tale signs of smugglers' caches and anything you might have secreted away. 

 

"I've been searching for a new first mate, but I think I've found one," you shrugged.  You hadn't had a first mate in weeks.  Not since your last one bailed over the promise of his own ship and a fat paycheck from the Hutts.  You didn't blame him much.  As one of their smugglers, he was guaranteed protection from many of the warring factions throughout the galaxy.  It was especially important now that the Empire was tightening its stranglehold over the core systems and would no doubt start looking towards the Outer Rim. "Meanwhile it's just me and the droid here," Jodee beeped in affirmation before rolling off and knocking into one of the bulkheads.  "… His software isn't the most up-to-date in the galaxy." 

 

There were sounds of a scuffle in the hangar outside that both you and the customs officer turned towards.  The man walking the ship returned.  "I found a few small caches, but they were empty save for a medikit and a rubber ball," they looked at you expectantly. 

 

"It's a YT-series freighter," you shrugged, "I bought it second-hand from some old guy on Doriella.  You never know what modifications previous owners make."  The three of you heard another sound, this time of someone running into the hangar.  "Oh, look, there's my new first mate," you said as a young man you'd never seen before staggered aboard the ship.  "Where have you been?" You demanded, going over to accost him, "You were supposed to be here _three hours ago_ to help load the cargo!" 

 

"I ran into a few problems," he explained, "You know how people are, they don't like it if you beat them at cards." 

 

_"Fine_ , but I swear, if I have to settle your gambling debts, I'm dropping you off on the first desolate moon I come to and leaving you there _._ I don't tolerate that kind of behavior.Now come on, we've got a schedule to stick to." 

 

"Yes, Captain," he bowed his head, as if chastised, "It won't happen again." 

 

"Everything seems to be in order," the officials handed your credentials back to you.  "You'll be cleared for takeoff within a couple hours." 

 

"Thanks," you smiled and waved as they left the ship.  "So..." You turned back to the newcomer, "Who are you?" 

 

"Someone who's willing to pay you to get me out of Cloud City," he sagged against the wall of the ship and against your better judgment, you reached out to help support him.  Thankfully,  he wasn't much taller than you were so half-carrying him to the living quarters wasn't too difficult.  Jodee came whirring up behind carrying the medikit. 

 

"I would've settled for your name," you opened up the kit to start tending to his injuries which were mostly superficial: cuts and bruises from a fight.  As you spritzed bacta spray on a cloth and dabbed at the cuts on his face, you took note of the wary look in his eyes.  He didn't trust you, which was fair.  You didn't trust him further than you could throw him, but you seemed to be stuck with him.  "Alright, fine," you said shortly, " _You're_ the one demanding I shuttle you Force-knows-where just on your say-so." 

 

"I'll pay you double for no questions asked," he told you.  Well, you needed the money... 

 

"I asked for your name, not your life story," you told him exasperatedly, handing him the bacta-pack, "Come on then, First Mate.  I've got a date on Hosnian Prime and a shipment set to be delivered soon.  You ever flown a Corellian freighter before?" 

 

"I've flown a ship, just not a Corellian freighter," he stood up, following you when you returned to the hangar to unlock a side door. 

 

"Here's your first lesson, there's panels under the deck running from the living quarters to the cargo holds.  I just need one of them open," you demonstrated how to find the panels, "Press down on them with your foot until you hear a click then stand back.  I'll be back with the cargo and you'll help me load up."  When you returned to the side door, your Bith contact and a Jawa were pulling up with the cargo sealed into crates on a cart.  "I'll take it from here," you said, handing over the credits you owed them before taking it inside and locking the door back up.  You had to move fast, you didn't know if the customs officers would decide to double back or if someone new would walk in.  People saw a Corellian ship and immediately thought smuggler.  With trade being constantly constricted by the Empire, those officials who didn't look the other way were growing increasingly paranoid.  Nobody wanted a star destroyer sitting on their doorstep like a bad smell.  Jodee kept look-out as you brought the cart onto the ship. 

 

"How do you want to load these?" Your new first mate asked as you leapt into the cavity hidden beneath the deck of your ship. 

 

"Hand them down to me one at a time, and I'll pack them in," he pulled the cover off the cart, but if he was discomfited by the sight of crates full of Chak-root, he said nothing to you.  With some finesse, the crates filled the bottom of the cavity in a single layer.  You climbed out of the cache and shut the panel.  "Walk over it, I should only be able to detect an even vibration," when he hesitated, Jodee rolled over the panel and your montrals picked up nothing but the droid moving over the cache.  "Good, Jodee, check the computers and navigation systems, I'm going to go double-check the ballast and hook up the fueling pump.  Questions, hop in the co-pilot's seat and start priming the ship for take-off.  You've flown ships before, it shouldn't be too different."

 

You left the ship again to do what you'd said you were going to do.   Thinking about your passenger, you took stock of what you could infer from what little information he'd given you.  He was human and on the run from someone.  He'd refused to give you his name and instead offered double the money for your silence, so that meant he was at least moderately important.  Maybe.  Maybe he was just some unlucky schlub who intended to stiff you and disappear the moment you touched down on Hosnian Prime.  Maybe he'd stepped on the wrong toes and was looking to disappear.  Maybe he was working with the Rebel Alliance and was being hunted by the Empire. 

 

Or maybe those unsavory types creeping into the hangar were after him.  You disconnected the fuel pump, sensing you would have to make a very quick getaway soon and reached for your blaster.  They hadn't seen you yet where you stood hidden behind your ship, but they would in the short dash to the gangplank.  Well... you couldn't say you didn't have lapses of recklessness.  You stepped out, blaster drawn, "Gentlemen." 

 

"Where's Andor?" A tall Twi'lek demanded, turning his blaster on you. 

 

"Who?" The confusion in your voice was genuine.  You'd never heard of this Andor person. 

 

"Don't play stupid with us, Togruta," the Twi'lek growled, "We saw him slip into this hangar."  You inched towards the hatch of your ship, if you could just make it aboard and close up the hatch before shots started flying, "Where's the human?" 

 

"The only one onboard is my astromech," you lied, "Now, if you don't mind, I have a schedule to stick to." 

 

"If you give us Andor," a human in chrome armor said, "We'll pay you twice what your ship's worth." 

 

"I can't help you.  Go bother someone else," you backed up onto your ship, not daring to turn your back for even a second.  Still, you'd be lying if you said you weren't tempted, but the reality was that they'd probably kill you rather than pay you. 

 

"Don't you walk away from us!" The Twi'lek fired his blaster, which you took as your cue to sprint the rest of the way up the gangplank and hit the controls for the hatch. 

 

"Strap in, boys, we've just been moved to the front of the queue," you jumped into the pilot's seat and started the engines, "Jodee, program the navcomputer with the coordinates for Hosnian Prime, we'll make the jump to hyperspace once we're clear of the planet.  You..." You pointed to the human boy who was the entire reason you were in this mess. 

 

"I know how to fly a ship!" He snapped. 

 

"Prime the thrusters then, sooner rather than later because your friends seem a bit upset," no shit, they'd opened fire, their blasters no doubt leaving scorch marks on your new paint job.  The ship shook as the engines caught and left the ground.  The commlink sputtered to life. 

 

" _What are you doing? You haven't been cleared for take-off!_ " 

 

"This is the _Dainty Akul_  requesting permission for early departure," you said quickly before gunning the ship into the air.  You didn't give the officials a chance to reply before pointing the craft skywards and barreling towards it.  Jodee beeped in delight as you left the planet's atmosphere and Bespin became an orange marble amidst the stars.  "Ready to make the jump to hyperspace?" You asked the droid, listening to him whirr in affirmation before priming the hyperdrive. 

 

Once safely in hyperspace, you all let out a sigh of relief.  "So," you turned to the human, "What's your name, Questions? Is it Andor?" 

 

"We had an agreement," he reminded you, "Double pay for no questions asked." 

 

"That was before people started shooting at me because they wanted you. It's just a name, you don't need to get so uptight," you left Jodee to man the hyperdrive while you went to get something from the galley, "And you still haven't told me where you wanted me to take you." 

 

"Dantooine," he said, "Why are you carrying Chak-root?" 

 

"I have a buyer in Hosnian Prime.  It's worth its weight in credits on the black market since the Empire keeps such a tight fist on the trade.  Not that it's any of your business," you pulled a couple bottles out of the coldbox, "Mostly I want to know if I'm going to get shot at again when we get to the Hosnian system." 

 

"That isn't the plan," he took the bottle you handed him, "Your business on Hosnian Prime isn't going to take too long, is it?" 

 

"That isn't the plan," you echoed his words and resisted the urge to stick your tongue out at him.  "The name's (y/n)." 

 

"Just call me Joreth," he finally relented, and you grinned.


	2. Well, Kriff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much reflection, you appear to have come to the conclusion, "Well, shit"
> 
> Or, the one where you go hurtling across the galaxy with a droid and a human who raises more questions than he answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a nap. I need like fifty naps.
> 
> Disclaimers from Chapter 1 still apply to Chapter 2.

You were attending to a few minor repairs when a small red ball came rolling to a stop at your feet.  Oh by the Force... Jodee whistled happily, rocking back and forth in an invitation to roll it back to him.  There was a reason you'd hidden the blasted thing, he would be playing with it for hours.  "Very nice," you said, "Go show Joreth."  You rolled it back to him, watching the droid spin around, ball being pushed along by his third foot. 

 

When you emerged from the engine room, you found Joreth patiently rolling the ball back and forth with Jodee, the hint of a smile on his face.  When he caught sight of you, however, it fell back into a carefully-schooled neutral expression.  He was an odd man, you thought, not much older than you if that, but he had the look of someone who'd seen a lot of shit.  You'd spent enough time in sleezy Outer Rim outposts to recognize it, but usually those people were much older.  "I think it's time to put your toy away," you told Jodee.  The droid beeped sadly, but shuffled off taking the ball with him.  "Thanks for humoring him," you said, sliding onto the bench beside the human.  He froze up a little, almost uncomfortable with your proximity, so you scooted away. 

 

"He's an odd little droid," Joreth said, "How did you come by him?" 

 

"I, eh, _liberated_ him from some Jawa traders on Tatooine," you said, "I'd just come into a ship and needed an astromech droid to perform some maintenance while I was busy in the cockpit.  What I didn't count on was the fact that a previous owner must have tried to reprogram him as a K-9 droid, but it didn't work, so they tried to revert to his original programming." 

 

"You stole him." 

 

"Stealing is such an ugly word.  They were going to scrap him anyway, _and_ they probably stole him to begin with," you countered, "Jodee thinks he's a dog, but he's still a damned good astromech droid."  All of Jodee's programming problems could probably be fixed with a memory wipe and a professional reinstalling all his original software, but that was expensive and you grudgingly had to admit you liked his little personality quirks.  It was a little like having a pet _and_ a mechanic all rolled into one red and white package. 

 

It was then you took the time to examine Joreth.  His youth startled you yet again despite the scrapes and bruises from his fight.  The heavy circles under brown eyes spoke to a lack of sleep, and even the scraggly stubble on his jaw and chin and rumpled clothes indicated that it had been a while since he'd rested.  He could probably also do with a haircut, but the shaggy look rather suited him, you thought.  Overall, he was sort of cute... for a human at least.  "Look," you nudged him as he looked on the verge of nodding off sitting up, "The fresher's just past the galley, and the first mate's quarters are through door behind me if you'd like clean off and rest for a bit.  Jodee and I can man the ship."  So you felt sorry for him despite the fact that you didn't trust him all that much. 

 

Without giving him time to respond, you got up to rummage through the clothes in your own suite, trying to find something clean when it occurred to you that you were still in your clothes from the day before.  At some point doing the laundry would be in order, but you could take care of that when you arrived on Hosnian Prime.  Joreth was gone from the living quarters when you poked your head out of your cabin.  He'd probably taken you up on your offer.  In that case, you could grab a bite to eat while waiting for your turn. 

 

You liked travelling in hyperspace, it was more peaceful and you rarely encountered trouble.  There was something comforting about sitting in the cockpit and watching the stars streak by.  You exited your cabin still damp from the fresher and in clean clothes to the sound of the computer alerting you to the fact that you were coming up on Hosnian Prime.  So far so good, you dropped out of hyperspace, now you just had to go through the Imperial checkpoint before you'd be allowed to enter the planet's atmosphere.  _"Prepare to dock for mandatory inspection,"_ the clipped voice on the com told you, _"Have your credentials ready for scrutiny."_   You swore under your breath.  They'd be looking at crew and passenger manifests.  Joreth _definitely_ wasn't listed and you hadn't had time to forge the necessary documents before your abrupt departure from Bespin.  One of the smuggler's caches hissed open and you turned just in time to see Jodee push Joreth into it before rolling around to close the hatch. 

 

"Good boy," you told the droid, patting him on the head and making the preparations to dock and be boarded.  The inspections were carried out by stormtroopers and were fairly routine, one checked the cargo holds, the other scrutinized your documents.  Neither one checked for caches.  Either they were more willing to look the other way with smuggling or they just didn't care.  You weren't about to question it when they handed you your holopad and cleared you to enter the planet.  Joreth was still in the cache, but you could either let him out or land the ship and the latter option was more appealing. 

 

Jodee beeped, priming the landing gear when you were directed to a landing pad by your clients.  Once safely on the ground, you went to let Joreth out of the cache.  "Your droid tried to break my neck," he said, letting you help pull him out of the cache.  Jodee whistled at him, trying to sound as sorry as possible. 

 

"The stormtroopers didn't find you at least," you shrugged, "Once we get the cargo off-loaded, we can wander for a bit.  My other clients won't be coming until after dark."  The humans waiting for you had come bearing equipment as you opened the hatch to the cargo bays.  Yes the trip had been smooth, you'd said during small talk, yes the new Imperial checkpoint was a pain in the ass, yes the new taxes and tariffs were outrageous.  All the while, you were watching Joreth out of the corner of your eye.  He kept his head down, quietly hooking tanks of gas to the hover cart that would take them onto their final destination.  You signed the documents signifying that your cargo had been released and went to help him finish the off-loading. 

 

Once the cargo hatch had closed, you pulled him aside, "We aren't going to have people shooting at us again, are we? Because if we are, you can forget going to Dantooine on my ship." 

 

"I will attempt not to get us shot at again," Joreth had a frightening glare, "But I can't guarantee anything."  You had to wonder just who he was and what you'd gotten yourself into by associating with him.  Figuring that was about the best you were going to get from him, you sighed. 

 

"Alright, but stick close," you told him, "Jodee, come on, we're going to get supplies."  The droid came rolling after you. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The three of you wandered a small market after purchasing the supplies you needed for the next leg of the trip.  You and Joreth had said little after leaving the ship, but it suited you just fine.  You were only concerned once some ragged-looking man pulled him aside and started conversing with him in hushed whispers.  When the conversation ended, he returned to where you stood looking troubled.  "How good are you at disguises?" He asked. 

 

"I suppose I could pull it off if I tried," you admitted, "… Why?" 

 

"Our hasty departure from Cloud City was noticed," a cold child ran down your spine.  Well, _kriff_.  The two of you made a detour down a side alley to steal washing off a line.  You wouldn't be able to hide the tall montrals on your head or the striped lekku draped over your shoulder and hanging down your back, so you wrapped a long robe over your smuggler's leathers and made sure your blaster was in easy reach.  Joreth had a less difficult time disguising himself as a young soldier and you had to admit he cut a fine figure in the dress uniform. 

 

"Jodee, go back to the ship, hide if anyone boards.  If Dax comes to collect the shipment and we aren't back, help him off-load it as quickly as possible," you told the droid who beeped and rolled off.  Hopefully no one would snatch him up on the way back. 

 

"Check the street," Joreth told you, "Do you see stormtroopers?" 

 

"Yeah, they're coming from the hangar bays," you reported, following Joreth down the alley and onto a lift that would take you both to a higher part of the city. 

 

"Stay close," he didn't need to tell you twice, but you didn't anticipate 'stay close' meaning 'so close you could feel the warmth of him at your side.  You also didn't anticipate him entwining your arms and taking your hand in his.  Your face began to heat up before you realized it was just a ploy.  The stormtroopers would be looking for a pair of smugglers, not a young couple on an evening out.  At least the weather was nice, a good time to go for a stroll in the park while evading the Empire until you could get back to your ship. 

 

There was an element of surreality to sitting at a fancy little bistro as Joreth went to get you both drinks.  You'd never been on anything even remotely resembling a date unless you counted that one time on Corellia where you'd batted your eyelashes in exchange for free drinks and food.  This was _not_ a date, that would be a little too weird.  A patrol of stormtroopers spotted you at your table.  You were hardly the only non-human sitting on the terrace, but you made yourself relax as they approached you.  Lying would go over better if you weren't obviously on-edge. 

 

"You there," the commanding officer came to a stop in front of your table, "We're looking for any Togruti woman travelling in the company of a human man." 

 

"Excuse me?" You raised an eyebrow, making your voice sound as affronted as possible, "How dare you! It's none of your business who I spend time with!" 

 

"We have orders to question anyone who..." 

 

"Anyone who looks like me?" Wow, you could really start to get the hang of this righteous anger thing, "Bah, Imperial fools, looking down your noses at us non-human species." 

 

"Have you or have you not been keeping the company of a human man?" The CO groaned. 

 

“Whose company I keep or don't keep is none of your business,” you snapped, your voice taking on as haughty a tone as you could muster without cracking up, “And how _dare_ you suggest otherwise.  I’ll be taking this up with your commanding officer.  You have no right to question me!” 

 

"Is there a problem here, Lieutenant?" Joreth returned with the drinks.  You wondered if your cover was about to be blown, "Dearest, were these men bothering you?" 

 

"They seem to take offense to our spending time together, Darling," you held onto his hand when he put it on your shoulder after setting down the drinks and glared over at the stormtroopers with an expression of offended feminine rage. 

 

"Do they now?" Joreth's expression was thunderous.  Your human companion was a good actor, you'd give him that. 

 

"We have orders to question..." 

 

"Enough," Joreth snapped, "You will leave my lady friend alone or so help me, I will have your squad number and make sure you're reassigned to the coldest, most inhospitable planet in the galaxy."  The stormtroopers took one look at the rank insignia on the chest of his stolen uniform and stammered out apologies. 

 

You both waited until they'd left to let the laughter come bubbling out.  “I wish they weren't wearing helmets,” you said between giggles, “Their expressions would have been priceless!” 

 

“I could hear you from inside the restaurant,” you quite liked seeing your companion smiling and laughing with you.  "I don't think you could've laid it on any thicker." 

 

"If you thought that was over-the-top, you should meet my mother," you told him, taking a drink of the tea he'd brought, "Perhaps we should also thank the owner of your uniform." 

 

"I'll leave him a note," you finished your drinks before moving on, walking down a scenic boulevard lined with trees and holding hands like any of the other young couples out and about in the evening.  Lights across the city were coming on as the sun set over the horizon.  A city after dark was an awe-inspiring sight, especially after having grown up in a small town that was no more than a collection of cobbled-together dusty buildings.  You didn't often get the chance to appreciate it, and tonight was no exception. 

 

"We should get back to the ship.  With any luck, the stormtroopers will have moved on and Dax will be ready to pick up his shipment," you said, almost unwilling to ruin the moment.  Damn it, you were starting to _like_ him.  You ditched your disguises on the life back down to the lower levels of the city, moving through alleys and avoiding the main streets as an added precaution.  It was luck that brought you back to the hangar without arousing suspicion. 

 

Dax had already arrived, wings vibrating and keeping him aloft.  "(Y/N)," the Toydarian looked up as you approached, "I was afraid you'd gotten caught by the Empire." 

 

"I was delayed," you shrugged, "Besides, since when have I ever let you down?" 

 

"Never, my boys are already unloading the shipment.  Jodee was kind enough to open the doors," he peered over your shoulder at Joreth, "Interesting company you keep these days." 

 

"I've been needing a first mate since that kriffing green-skinned bastard decided the Hutts were more fun than I was," you let the smaller creature pull you aside, "Why, what have you heard?" 

 

"Whispers only," Dax dropped his voice, "The stormtroopers are looking for him, for you both." 

 

"So I'd gathered," the encounter at the bistro was still playing out in your mind, "He's asked me to take him to Dantooine.  Slam bang in the middle of nowhere." 

 

"When we finish unloading, you and your friend need to get on your ship and leave then and there.  Don't put it off or else the Empire will close the planetary shield and you'll be trapped here.  Head straight for Dantooine and lay low for a while."  You'd had no idea the situation was that serious, "The Alliance has eyes and ears in places you don't expect.  That boy is the type to set a fire and disappear, leaving people like you and me holding the match when the authorities come."  You finished up the transaction and said your goodbyes, "Force be with you." 

 

The words sent a chill down your spine.  Joreth noticed as you climbed aboard to help Dax's Wookie assistants clear the last of the crates off the ship.  "What's wrong?" He asked when you told Jodee to make preparations to take off. 

 

"Dax told me that we need to leave now, before the Empire closes the shield," you told him, leaving out the bit where he warned you to be wary of your new friend. 

 

"Do you trust him?" 

 

"Yeah, I do.  He won't say anything to the Empire," you said, "Dax was a supporter of the old Republic and the Jedi Order."  Jodee beeped at you, and you gunned the engines.  The force of the sudden lift-off jerked all three of you back, the vibrations ringing in your head before you angled the ship at the sky. 

 

A luxury cruiser was headed for the gate, no doubt it had already been granted clearance to leave the planet, and it was slow.  Your ship was smaller and more maneuverable, if you were quick enough, you might be able to slip through the gate before the cruiser could reach it.  "Jodee," Joreth looked back at the droid, "Brace yourself." 

 

You opened the throttle all the way and tore through the sky.  If your head wasn't already buzzing from the excess vibrations, it sure as fuck was going to now.  The commlink came to life, a startled officer trying to dissuade you from the absolutely stupid stunt you were about to pull and wait for authorization.  You were getting off the planet, and you were getting off it _now_.  The gate began to close, and you pushed your ship as fast as it could go, clearing the shield as it closed behind you. 

 

Once safely beyond Hosnian Prime, you let yourself release the breath you hadn't known you'd even been holding.  Then you started laughing, the adrenaline still pumping through your veins.  You couldn't believe you'd just _done_ that! Dax was right, you were going to have to lay low until all this blew over because you had no doubt in your mind that the Empire was going to be looking for you.  Hell, you might as well have just started waving a flag and screaming that you were throwing in your lot with the Alliance.  "Jodee, program the computer with the coordinates for Dantooine," you told the droid between breaths. 

 

"So after all that, you're still headed for Dantooine?" Joreth was good at not looking surprised, you'd give him that. 

 

"Unless you'd like to skip it," you told him, "I seem to have a need for a permanent First Mate." 

 

"Tempting, but I have previous commitments," he shrugged. 

 

"Dantooine it is."  The need to ask the questions percolating in your head burned, but you forced it down as you made the jump to lightspeed.  Dantooine would probably hold the answers to most of them.  You just needed to be patient. 

 

~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The ringing alert that you were coming up on Dantooine startled you from sleep, and you groggily staggered into the cockpit where Joreth was preparing the ship to drop out of hyperspace.  "When the commlink goes active, let me take over," he told you.  That was fine with you, you weren't nearly awake yet.  The stars streaking by returned to their normal pinpricks, and Dantooine loomed ahead of you looking green and lush. 

 

 _"YT-2400 Freighter, identify yourself_ ," said the voice on the other side.  Joreth leaned over into it. 

 

"Lieutenant Cassian Andor, we're requesting permission to land, over," so he _was_ the Andor from Cloud City.  Part of you thought you should've been angry with him for lying to you. 

 

 _"We read you loud and clear, Lieutenant_ _Andor_ _, stand by, over,_ " the speaker paused, _"You are cleared for landing."_  

 

The landing pad you were directed to had people scurrying back and forth, getting out of your way when you descended.  So this was the end of the adventure? You didn't want to admit being slightly disappointed when you touched down and opened the hatch.  Joreth...  _Cassian_ was the first to disembark, meeting an older human man halfway down the runway.  You took your time disembarking, spotting the insignia of the Alliance as all the pieces fell into place.  No wonder the Empire was after you.  Jodee rolled onto the landing pad, beeping at another passing R2 unit before bumping into the backs of your legs, his way of asking if you were alright.  You were, but you just needed a minute to take it all in. 

 

The diversity of the base surprised you, bumping into beings from many of the sapient species in the galaxy.  Remnants of the old Republic no doubt, trying to come together to fend off the encroaching Empire.  You recognized one or two people, old associates of you or of your parents.  Some of the rebels watched you warily.  You were a new face, your loyalties unknown and unproven. 

 

Jodee stuck close, either wanting you to shield him or to create a buffer between you and the others.  You sort of wished Cassian were there.  They might not have questioned you as much, but he'd disappeared into the bowels of the base, leaving you to your own devices for now.  Eventually, the wandering got old, so you started to return to your ship to do routine maintenance so you could blast off to whatever port would give you work and low visibility.  A Mon Calamari was waiting for you with a cart laden with what you assumed were supplies and your pay for getting Cassian back to Dantooine in one piece.  "Lieutenant Andor asked me to make sure you got what you were owed.  Double, as he promised.  Unfortunately, double doesn't amount to much around here.  We're scraping by as it is." 

 

"At least he remembered," you shrugged. 

 

"Oh, and there was one other thing," the Mon Calamari said, "The Alliance is in need of a smuggler, the lieutenant thought you might be interested.  If you'd care to stay for a bit." 

 

You hadn't expected a job offer.  "Where is Jor... Lieutenant Andor?" 

 

"Probably still meeting with General Draven," he told you, "But I wouldn't bother them.  His missions are always highly classified."  You were already striding away, and the male rushed to catch up with you.  "Wait!" 

 

"Where would they be?" You asked over your shoulder. 

 

"I don't know!" The two of you found Cassian and the General coming out of a room. 

 

"What's this about a job?" You demanded when you got near enough that the young human man was in shouting range, "You want me to smuggle for the Alliance?" 

 

Cassian came closer so that he didn't have to shout over the distance, "You're a quick-thinker and you have contacts that could be of use to us.  We need supplies and you have the ability to get them." 

 

"And what would my reward be? The ability to kick the Empire in the balls by passing things under their noses and robbing them of the taxes?" 

 

"More or less." 

 

You thought for a moment, "You know, that sounds like fun.  I'm in." 

**Author's Note:**

> May the Fourth be with you.


End file.
